1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, which can effectively wet the laundry by setting a spraying pattern of washing water in accordance with a water pressure at a place where the washing machine is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a machine that removes foreign substances from the laundry by treating the laundry. A process for treating the laundry by the washing machine includes a process for washing the laundry using washing water in which detergent is dissolved, a process for rinsing the laundry by supplying the washing water, which does not contain the detergent, from an outer side to a washing tub, and a process for removing the washing water out of the laundry that is washed. The process for treating the laundry may further include a process for drying the laundry and a process for discharging the laundry after ironing the laundry. However, the process for treating the laundry basically includes a detergent mixing process, a washing process, a rinsing process, and a spinning process for removing the water out of the laundry.
All of the detergent mixing process, washing process, rinsing process, and spinning process require a process for wetting the laundry by supplying the washing water into the washing tub. Generally, the washing water is supplied in a direction from a cover side toward the washing tub to wet the laundry.
However, when wetting the laundry by supplying the washing water in the direction from the cover side toward the washing tub, it is difficult to evenly wet the laundry in the washing tub. In order to overcome this limitation, a nozzle method for spraying high-pressured washing water from the cover side using a nozzle has been proposed. The nozzle method evenly wets the laundry by spraying the washing water to the laundry through a narrow water outlet. However, when spraying the washing water through the nozzle, an amount of the washing water supplied into the washing tub varies in accordance with an intensity of the pressure applied to the nozzle and thus an amount of the washing water sprayed to the laundry varies. That is, water pressure of a place where the washing machine is installed is not considered.
In addition, when the water pressure of the washing water is high, the washing water sprayed through the nozzle is not directed toward the laundry but scattered toward an inner surface of the washing tub. When the water pressure of the washing water is low, the washing water may not be properly sprayed through the nozzle.
Accordingly, a method for supplying the washing water to the washing tub considering the water pressure of the place where the washing machine is installed is required. In addition, there is a need to adjust an amount of the washing water sprayed from the nozzle along with a spraying time.